Milestone 23
Roadmap= Milestone 23 - Monday, 17ᵗʰ March 2008 Summary: *Battlefront Basics Content Detail: *Player Feedback - Identify Targets * Flight Physics - Collisions *Pilot AI - Gunship vehicle AI behaviors *Starfighter General - Take off / landing *Player Feedback - Hit Direction *Soldier AI - AI Actions Game Design (Multiplayer): *Coruscant Phase 3 – Conquest *Coruscant Phase 3 - Heroes vs. Villains *Mustafar Phase 3 - Heroes vs. Villains *Endor Phase 3 – Conquest *Endor Phase 3 – Hunt *Endor Phase 3 - Heroes vs. Villains Gameplay Features: *BF Basics - Collision Physics - Smooth Turning **At the moment when you turn the animation hiccups – doesn’t have smooth turning when you’re looking around. **Should see an improvement over the last milestone on X2. **Currently when in 3rd-person, the upper half of the character's body hiccups when turning left or right constantly (worse in one direction). *BF Basics - Animation Set - Traversal **Run/Sprint cycles should be improved. **This will be the result of new animations implemented, smoother execution. *BF Basics - Animation Set - Rolling **Blending in and out of rolling smoother **New Camera implemented **Gun won't disappear during Roll **Player can't fire during Roll **The camera will be slightly further away. **The intention is simply to make it clear to the player that they are performing a roll. **We are currently evaluating exactly how this will look. *BF Basics - Animation Set - Jumps **Character won't stop dead when landing **Improved animations **Gravity won't change prior to landing **Gun won't disappear during Jump **Player can't fire during jump **Characters should share a similar jump animation. **No difference bewteen short/long. **We are currently investigating a roll at the end of falls. *BF Basics - Aiming - Chambering **When you’re not firing, the gun should lower down to the waist. **After reload or weapons switch, position reverts to combat (unless running). **Switching weapons much faster. **Applies to all guns. *BF Basics - Aiming - Auto-Aim **When you strafe past an enemy it should turn you in slightly to face them. **If the reticule is in the auto-aim range, the above movement will kick in. *BF Basics - Shooting - Bullet effects **Verify on Sniper Rifle and Disruptor Pistol **Currently just visual effects on the beams. *BF Basics - Shooting - Gun Animations 1st Person **Hands synced exactly with gun. **This will be final for all guns. *BF Basics - Lock-on - Vehicle vs Vehicle **Flying vs Flying **Flying vs Ground (including Tanks + Turrets) **Shouldn't match heading and speed (only applied to flying vs ground) *BF Basics - Starfighter General - Special Manoeuvres **Camera spring should be improved **Total animation time reduced **Manoeuvres tightened up in terms of radius **Verify on the Republic Starfighter ***All four maneuvers to be improved *BF Basics - Jedi Melee - Lock-On System **On the left trigger, same as with infantry. **It’s a manual lock-on. ***Eliminating auto-lock when near another melee unit. ***Camera will be the normal melee camera, slightly further back. ***Not a custom melee combat camera as in previous milestones. **When you’re locked you’ll be guided towards the target ***The right stick will execute attacks. **Shouldn’t be able to lock-on through walls or other obstructions ***Verify with Mace Windu or Count Dooku on Tatooine *BF Basics - AI - Pilot AI - Starfighter Vehicle AI Behaviors **Second iteration of what was down for the December milestone. **Less AI movement across axes when targeted **Starfighter strafing will be on scripted splines **Verify on Tatooine Conquest **Bombers will use scripted splines over capital ships **Reduction in starfighter/capital ship collision **Improved distribution of ship classes *BF Basics - Camera - Run **Separate camera for running. **Smooth transition between change in states. **Character should be more central on screen when running. **Camera slightly pulled back. *BF Basics - Camera - Sprint **Separate camera for sprinting. **Smooth transition between change in states. **Full camera shake, change in FOV. **Exact camera position is still be discussed. *BF Basics - Hover Physics - Lower Hover Height **In MS22, Clone Hover Tank was lower to the ground than previous milestones. **Speederbikes will be improved for MS23. *BF Basics - Flight Physics - Collisions **When you hit a building, it should try to deflect you smoothly rather than bringing you to a complete stop as in previous milestones. **Will try to preserve momentum. **Verify on Republic Starfighter. **Verify against the buildings on Coruscant ground. ***Note: Slow head-on collisions should bring you to a stop. **Damage is more consistent with speed and angle of vehicle upon impact. **We are looking at adding SFX, but VFX are unlikely for MS23. *BF Basics - Hover Physics - Speeder Bikes **Quasi-Jetski handling implemented **Further weighting added to vehicle **Camera similar to current flying vehicles **Covers only BARC and Imperial. Speeders will have cushion on collision. **Hover improvements have been rolled out. **It will take into consideration all of these factors to deliver handling similar to that of a Jetski (but obviously without the influence of waves). *BF Basics - Starfighter General - Take off / landing **Auto-landing should work for hangars and ground **Prompts for landing and bail should appear on HUD **Take off / landing much more immediate **If landing is aborted due to geometry, player is bailed out and ship falls to ground. **Player collisions with empty vehicles will not result in damage. **Take-off has noise and weighting **Should not play landing animation unless about to land **Verified on Tatooine ground layer, with the Republic Starfighter. **Noise refers to the subtle wavering of the ship between take-off and flying. *BF Basics - Flight Physics - Turning Radius When Braking **Should be tighter than previous milestones **Verify on Republic Starfighter **Use previous milestone for comparison. **Verify on Republic Starfighter/Tatooine *BF Basics - Flight Physics - Lock on warning / missile evasion **HUD readout warning player **Ability to use special manoeuvres to avoid being hit **There will be both a window of opportunity and a lock-on indicator to alter the player. ***NOTE: Lock-on indicator not present in this build. *BF Basics - Jedi Melee - Animation Blending **Can interupt moves once damage has been inflicted to start a new move **This won't be using final jedi animations. **This won't be very smooth in the interst fo playability. **Verfiy on Mace Windu. *BF Basics - Melee vs Melee **Spin Attack **Collision Tests - Damage is inflicted if swip hits enemy **Verify using Mace Windu and Count Dooku. **Saber lock is in the game in will work as before. *BF Basics - Controls (Starts After Jedi Lock-On) - Base Control Scheme **Mappings for consistent controls for infantry, Jedi, ground vehicles, starfighters **Feedback from LEC on current controls appreciated ASAP **Goal to finalize the scheme in Feburary **Includes ***Special maneuvers ***Roll ***New Lock-On **Can be verified on any unit in the game. **Includes PC control mapping **Does not include Wii *BF Basics - Player Feedback - Identify Targets **Any lock-on should result in target health bar being displayed. **Heroes to have correct names displayed **Health bar for targets shouldn’t appear for normal characters unless locked-on, just primary and secondary heroes, vehicles and turrets. Shouldn’t appear in story for heroes either (unless boss battle?). **Health bar should be thinned out so height is only a few pixels. Should be able to tell what % of health currently showing, need the rest of the (used) bar to be darkened/shadowed. **Only show the health bar and name of a frigate when reticule is over it. Should also show the faction icon. **Rank should be shown for characters, along with name (in red/blue depending on whether ally/enemy) and these should be centered higher over characters heads. Currently obscure target. **When player makes a kill, or is killed, text should show “You killed xxxx” or “Killed by xxxx” below crosshair. **When missile is locked onto player, should show INCOMING 500m below crosshair. **Only highlight closest 6 or 7 space targets that are the most important. Importance is decided by allegiance and distance. If out of range of weapons, don’t show target. **Intensify ships vapour trails, longer and more opaque the further away (may need to LOD the number of points at distance though). More coloured at a distance, using red/blue to indicate allegiance. *** Note: "Health bar for targets shouldn’t appear for normal characters unless locked-on" has been changed. It now does appear as this looks better. ***Note 2: "Rank should be shown for characters" has been removed as discussed. *BF Basics - Player Feedback - Hit Direction **Use hit direction indicator on circle around screen, staying on for a second, but rotating with character so player can turn to face his attacker. **Should happen for infantry, vehicles and turrets. *BF Basics - Player Feedback - Health Feedback **Use filters instead of health bar **Damage should be red **Overhealth should be additive blue/green colour. **When injured, filter flashes quickly. **Vehicle damage uses existing mechanism, with ship icon filling up and flashing, and particles from vehicle. **When playing as a Jedi and low on energy, use similar filters to infantry but greyscale instead of red to indicate drained energy, and a different colour when energy is replenished. ***Note: "Use filters instead of health bar" changed to use both as that seems to be working better. Useful during transition to non health bar option. *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - AI Actions - Initial Implementation (Moving) **Improved pathfinding **Obstacle avoidance **Tatooine will demonstrate formation, squad combat and AI objectives. *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - AI Actions - Initial Implementation (Firing) **Improved combat State *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - AI Actions - Pre-canned animation sequences **To be demonstrated on Tatooine Story w/ X1 at the start. **X1 will be gesturing to the player where to go. **These will play automatically at the start of the level. *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - AI Objectives **Initial implementation (buffer for porting previous squad objectives) **Centralising objectives on AI side **This will be demonstrated on Tatooine with ally squad attacking/defending certain points. *BF Basics - AI - Pilot AI - General **AI-controlled ships to use special manoeuvres to avoid missiles **Chasing AI will also give player a chance to retaliate after a certain amount of time. **We will be testing a number of different executions and will relay the exact deliverable at a later date. ***Note: "AI-controlled ships to use special manoeuvres to avoid missiles" only works with homing missiles. It would be preferable to keep it this way and we need to discuss this. *BF Basics - AI - Pilot AI - Bomber Vehicle AI Behavior **'This has been delivered in MS22' **Should come at the capital ships from different angles rather than always following the same line across the frigate's length **Particle effect for bombs should be visible **Should bomb targets on the ground **On scripted splines **Verify by following an ARC-170 or Strike Bomber on Tatooine Conquest **Avoid using AI cam to verify, as player centricity may influence behavior. *BF Basics - AI - Pilot AI - Gunship AI behaviors **Laying down fire in target areas rather than safe zones. **Will exhibit less random fire and more noticeably concentrate on the player. *General Gameplay - Turrets - General **Movement need inertia **Turrets should have correct movement limits. **Turrets types will have different inertia. **Movement limits will be set to ensure no intersecting with geometry, as well as taking into consideration turret type. *General Gameplay - Turrets - Camera **Camera's look direction attempts to remain constant even when parent vehicle is rotating. **To be verified on LAAT Gunship on Cato. *General Gameplay - Turrets - Recoil Animation **Turrets should have recoil or spin on the barrel where appropriate. **To be verified on Munificient Frigate turrets *General Gameplay - Instant Action - Player Stats Art (Characters): *Imperial Remnant (Alt. Stormtrooper) **3 variants *Boba Fett *Asajj Ventress *Ugnaught Art (Planet Levels): *Dathomir - Phase 2 *Dathomir - Splitscreen VBF version *Star Destroyer - Phase 3 *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 3 *Death Star 2 (End of Endor) - Phase 3 *Droid Control Ship - Phase 3 Art (Vehicles): *IFT-T (derived from IFT-X) *T5-B Audio: NOTE: Audio will lead on PC. Declared here to show tie-in with Animations etc. *Tatooine Training Ground Ambient *Dantooine Planet Ambient *Dathomir Planet Ambient *Anti-personnel turret Technical (General): *Build running on PS3 debug kit *Build running from X360 disc *Dedicated Server UI & remote admin functionality *All Online Matchmaking features functioning on PS3 **Dependant on middleware solution + ongoing discussions with Gamespy. Production: *Distributed automated load testing of the nightly build with screenshots *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds **NTSC **PAL *Deliver PS3 Builds **NTSC **PAL |-|Roadmap/Wii= Milestone 14 - Monday, 17ᵗʰ March 2008 Summary: *Battlefront Basics Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *BF Basics - Wii-Specific Controls - Infantry **Sensitivity + Menu Controls **Remapping Controls *BF Basics - Wii-Specific Controls - Driving **Use of tank turrets Art: *Death Star (Tributary Beam part) - Converted to Wii *Old Imperial Shipyard - Converted to Wii *Droid Control Ship - Converted to Wii *CIS Banking Frigate - Converted to Wii *Acclamator II - Converted to Wii *Interdictor - Converted to Wii *Nebulon B - Converted to Wii Miscellaneous: *Story Cutscenes implemented **in-line with the main SKUs Production: *Deliver Wii Build |-|Roadmap/PC= Milestone 11 - Monday, 17ᵗʰ March 2008 Summary: *Focus on Battlefront Basics *Dedicated Server improvements *Performance improvements Gameplay Features (Miscallaneous): *Focus on Battlefront Basics – See Main Schedule Technical (Networking): *Dedicated Server improvements (including Remote Interface) *Network improvements to satisfy the Multiplayer Lab Technical (General): *Performance improvements *All levels from other SKUs running on PC Production: *Deliver PC Build |-|Release Notes= BF3: March MS23 Release Notes Hardware Prerequisites XBOX 360 FLASH 6683 XDK 6534.4 This is unchanged from the previous milestone. Note: In order to play the game on XBOX360, each player now needs to sign in with separate profile to be able to play in splitscreen. PLAYSTATION 3 SDK 2.1.0 Target Manager 2.10.1.8.0 This is unchanged from the previous milestone. Note: It is not possible to downgrade back to 1.9.0 once the update has been applied. Note: All SDK related programs/firmware should be at 2.1.0 for the February 08 Milestone. It may be necessary after the upgrade to re-apply the settings in target manager to give the executable its custom stack size. WII Firmware 21.2.2 SDK 2.4 Patch 6 This is unchanged from the previous milestone. PC 1GB RAM, 3GHz P4 CPU, 256MB video card (shader 2.0) This remains the same as the previous milestone. Setup / Art (ALL PLATFORMS) Can play through Story mode from beginning to end NOTE - as some levels are yet to be setup, some areas may have placeholder objectives. Some crashes Will likely occur, but play through will be possible, but not necessarily in one session. Tatooine Art – Phase 3 Story – Phase 3 Training (Phase 3) Assault (Phase 3) Heroes vs. Villains (Phase 3) Hunt (Phase 3) Conquest (Phase 3) Coruscant Art (Phase 3) Story (Phase 3) Conquest (Phase 3) – NEW Heroes vs. Villains (Phase 3) – NEW Bespin Art (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Conquest Story (Phase 3) Hunt (Phase 2) Wii art conversion Endor Art (Phase 2) Story (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Conquest (Phase 3) – NEW Heroes vs. Villains (Phase 3) – NEW Hunt (Phase 3) – NEW Assault (Phase 2) Wii art conversion Kashyyyk Art (Phase 2) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Multiplayer (Phase 1) Conquest (Phase 2) Hunt (Phase 2) Wii art conversion CIS Munificent (frigate) – (in Tatooine Conquest) Art (Phase 2) Wii art conversion – NEW Dathomir Story (Phase 3) Art (Phase 2) – NEW Shipyard (Art Phase 2) Multiplayer (Phase 1) Conquest (Phase 2) Wii art conversion Splitscreen VBF – NEW Shipyard Wii art conversion – NEW Yavin IV Art (Phase 2) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Conquest (Phase 2) Reb Nebulon exterior Wii art conversion Hoth Art (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Conquest (Phase 3) Assault Wii art conversion Mustafar Art (Phase 3) Story (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Conquest (Phase 3) Wii art conversion Heroes vs. Villains (Phase 3) – NEW CIS Cruiser Art (Phase 3) Conquest Wii art conversion Cato Neimodia Art (Phase 2) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Conquest (Phase 3) Wii art conversion Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Art (Phase 3) – NEW Story (Phase 3) Wii art conversion Death Star (Tributary Beam part) Art (Phase 2) Wii art conversion – NEW Dantooine Art (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Multiplayer (Phase 1) Conquest (Phase 2) Wii art conversion Droid Control Ship Art (Phase 3) – NEW Wii art conversion – NEW Death Star 2 (End of Endor) Art (Phase 3) – NEW Wii art conversion Note: Lightmaps produced but absent. These will be made available for re-synching ASAP. Note: There are no particles in this environment. Reb. Mon Calamari Cruiser Art - Fully modelled exterior Nebulon B Frigate Art (Phase 2) Wii art conversion – NEW Republic Frigate – Acclamator II Art (Phase 2) Wii art conversion – NEW Interdictor (Imperial Medium Ship) Art (Phase 2) Wii art conversion – NEW Republic Cruiser (Venator Class) Art – Fully modelled exterior Star Destroyer Wii art conversion Art (Phase 3) – NEW Code GAME BF BASICS Collision Physics - Smooth Turning Improved smooth turning when you’re looking around. Improvement over the last milestone on X-2. Animation Set – Traversal Run/Sprint cycles improved. This is the result of new anims implemented, smoother execution. Animation Set – Rolling Blending in and out of rolling smoother. New Camera implemented. Gun doesn’t disappear during roll. Player cannot fire during roll. The camera is slightly further away. Animation Set – Jumps Character doesn't stop dead when landing. Animations improved. Gravity doesn't change prior to landing. Gun doesn't disappear during jump. Player can't fire during jump. Characters share a similar jump animation. No difference between short/long jumps. Note: When sprinting at full speed the player will roll at the end of falls. Aiming – Chambering When you’re not firing, the gun lowers down to the waist. Switching weapons is much faster. Applies to all guns. Aiming – Auto-Aim When you strafe past an enemy you will turn slightly to face them. If the reticule is in the auto-aim range, the above movement will kick in. Shooting – Bullet effects Verify on Sniper-rifle and Disruptor Pistol. Currently just visual effects on the beams. Shooting – Gun Animations 1st Person Hands synced exactly with gun. This will be final for all guns. Lock-on – Vehicle vs Vehicle Flying vs Flying. Flying vs Ground (incl. Tanks + Turrets). Doesn't match heading and speed (only applied to flying vs ground). Camera – Run Separate camera for running. Smooth transition between changes in states. Camera slightly pulled back. Camera – Sprint Separate camera for sprinting. Smooth transition between change in states. Full camera shake, change in FOV. Hover Physics – Lower Hover Height Clone hover tank were lower to the ground in MS22 than in previous milestones. Speederbikes have been improved Flight Physics – Collisions Smooth deflection when you hit buildings. Momentum preserved. Damage is more consistent with speed and angle of vehicle upon impact. Verifiable on Republic Starfighter. Verifiable against the buildings on Coruscant ground. Note: Slow head-on collisions bring you to a stop. Hover Physics – Speeder bikes Quasi-Jetski handling implemented. Further weighting added to vehicle. Camera similar to current flying vehicles. Covers only BARC and Imperial. Speeders will have cushion on collision. Starfighter General – Take off / landing Auto-landing works for hangars and ground. Prompts for landing and bail appear on HUD. Take off / landing much more immediate. If landing is aborted due to geometry, player is bailed out and ship falls to ground. Player collisions with empty vehicles do not result in damage. Take-off has noise* and weighting. Does not play landing animation unless about to land. Verifiable on Tatooine ground layer, Republic starfighter. * Noise refers to the subtle wavering of the ship between take-off and flying. Flight Physics – Turning Radius When Braking Turning is tighter than previous milestones. Verifiable on Republic Starfighter. Comparable against previous milestone. Verifiable on Republic Starfighter / Tatooine. Flight Physics – Lock on warning / missile evasion HUD readout warns player. Ability to use special manoeuvres to avoid being hit. There is both a window of opportunity to escape and a lock-on indicator to alert the player. Escape is possible by executing a special maneuver when the missile is within a certain distance from the player. Jedi Melee – Animation Blending Can interrupt moves once damage has been inflicted to start a new move. This isn’t using final jedi animations. This isn’t very smooth in the interest of playability. Verifiable on Mace Windu. Melee vs Melee Spin Attack implemented. Collision Tests - Damage is inflicted if swipe hits enemy. Saber lock is in the game and works as before. Verifiable using mace Windu and Count Dooku. Note: Saber lock pink/purple aura fx are not in this build. Controls (Starts After Jedi Lock-On) – Base Control Scheme Mappings for consistent controls for infantry, Jedi, ground vehicles, starfighters Includes Special maneuvers Roll New Lock-On Can be verified on any unit in the game. Includes PC control mapping Does not include Wii Player Feedback – Identify Targets Any lock-on results in target health bar being displayed. Heroes have correct names displayed Health bar thinned out so height is only a few pixels. Able to tell what % of health is currently showing. The rest of the (used) bar is darkened/shadowed. Only shows the health bar and name of a frigate when reticule is over it. Also shows the faction icon. Name (in red/blue depending on whether ally/enemy) displayed and centered higher over characters heads. When player makes a kill, or is killed, text shows “You killed xxxx” or “Killed by xxxx” above crosshair. When missile is locked onto player, shows “INCOMING 500m” below crosshair. Only highlights closest 6 or 7 space targets that are the most important. Importance is decided by allegiance and distance. If out of range of weapons then the target is not shown. Intensified ships vapour trails - longer and more opaque the further away. More coloured at a distance, using red/blue to indicate allegiance. Note: Rank is not shown in identification of characters Player Feedback – Hit Direction Uses hit direction indicator on circle around screen, staying on for a second, but rotating with character so player can turn to face his attacker. Happens for infantry, vehicles and turrets. Player Feedback – Health Feedback Uses screen filters instead of health bar. Damage is red. Overhealth is an additive blue/green colour. When injured, filter flashes quickly. Vehicle damage uses existing mechanism, with ship icon filling up and flashing with additional particles from vehicle. When playing as a Jedi and low on energy similar filters to infantry but greyscale instead of red to indicate drained energy and a different colour when energy is replenished. Note: Health bar is still present in this build Soldier AI Actions – Initial Implementation (Moving) Improved pathfinding. Obstacle avoidance. Tatooine will demonstrate formation, squad combat and AI objectives. Soldier AI Actions – Initial Implementation (Firing) Improved combat State Doc with more detailed info already supplied ahead of build. Soldier AI Actions – Pre-canned animation sequences To be demonstrated on Tatooine Story w/ X1 at the start. X1 will be gesturing to the player where to go. These will play automatically at the start of the level. Soldier AI – AI Objectives Initial implementation Centralising objectives on AI side Note: Please observe these notes applicable to the AI build for MS23: Pathfinding and obstacle avoidance is improved to a point where occasional problems can be attributed to wrong placement of static props inside NavMesh. Squad formations in Tatooine will include line formation and circle. These formations are presentable before the battle starts in which case squads break the formation before engaging the target. AI Objectives are not an obvious representable feature – it's an internal AI framework which helps directing the AI towards the goal. A small subset of AI objectives are used within squads in Tatooine test level to direct their decision making (battledroid squads guarding main street and an alleyway to the right). They are not used in the official game build yet, and the rest of the levels will be moved to the new system shortly. Action-system (involves physical movement with correct aiming, strafing and backwards walking, animation control, weapon usage etc.) is also an internal AI framework. This is shown through improved usage of full walk cycles, upper body aiming and concurrent animations playing and syncing (e.g. Cover point usage). “Precanned animation sequence”, an AI-action, in Tatooine test level is a very small example of a working system (includes 2 Battledroind “armies” and X1 gestures). This system replaces every instance of AI playing set animations and will be introduced in story levels on per-case basis. Combat states and combat actions/behaviours have been redone from scratch. Demonstratable through more focused and engaging combat experience. Cover point usage and variety of combat behaviours should be obvious now. There are no class-specific combat actions yet, only generic set of combat rules. Tattoine test level (tatooine/tatooine_story.res) This is not full story level, i.e. It doesn't include story elements. Player should progress down the hill after X1 instructs him (or even earlier to see squads forming). Things to observe: Republican squad holding a line at the bottom of the hill Three battledroid squads holding main street, the alleyway and the landing bay. These squads will try to hold their position in given areas (as their objective) and will use cover extensively. After a while two battledroid “armies” will progress from the direction of the main street and the landing bay and attack republican position. Battledroids at that point become vastly superior to troopers. AI Testroom (testroom/testroom_ai.res) This level presents continuous AI combat (with NPCs respawning). Things to observe include improved combat behaviours and patterns and cover usage. Known issues: Melee attack with gun will not work properly (animation problem) Occasional problem with NPCs not aligning properly when in cover. Pilot AI – General AI-controlled ships use special manoeuvres to avoid missiles. Chasing AI will also give player a chance to retaliate after a certain amount of time. Chasing AI will fire and occasionally overtake the player allowing the player to retaliate. Pilot AI – Bomber Vehicle AI Behavior This has been delivered in MS22 Bombers come at the capital ships from different angles rather than always following the same line across the frigates length Particle effect for bombs is more visible Bombers bomb targets on the ground On scripted splines Verifiable by following an ARC-170 or a CIS bomber on Tatooine conquest Note: Avoid using AI cam to verify, as player centricity may influence behavior. Pilot AI – Gunship vehicle AI behaviors Laying down fire in target areas rather than safe zones. Exhibit less random fire and more noticeably concentrate on the player. Note: The AI will resort to random fire if it doesn't find a target, as this was deemed preferable to it not firing General Gameplay Turrets – General Movement has inertia. Turrets have correct movement limits. Turrets types have different levels of inertia. Movement limits set to ensure no intersecting with geometry, as well as taking into consideration turret type. Note: Some turrets intersect with buildings in Coruscant. Turrets – Camera Camera's look direction attempts to remain constant even when parent vehicle is rotating. Verifiable on LAAT gunship on Cato. Turrets – Recoil Animation Turrets have recoil or spin on the barrel where appropriate. Verifiable on Munificient Frigate turrets. Instant Action – Player Stats Stats captured: Kills Deaths Suicides Headshots Time Spent Alive Shortest Time Alive Longest Time Alive Time Spent Crouching Time Spent At Turret Time Spent Walking Time Spent In Vehicle Distance Walked Distance Driven Star Points Capital Ships Destroyed Vehicles Destroyed Command Posts Captured Frigate Components Destroyed Games Played Best Kill Streak Wins Losses Draws Favourite Map Favourite Class k_hitgroup_head % k_hitgroup_chest % k_hitgroup_rightarm % k_hitgroup_leftarm % k_hitgroup_rightleg % k_hitgroup_leftleg % Note: The “k_hitgroup_....” text strings are not final Note: Some stats are not being recorded in story mode. XBOX 360 Audio reactivated Lighting effects reactivated – these had been disabled due to memory concerns In-game menus now have proper textures PLAYSTATION 3 Automated load testings has resulted in a greater number of levels running Temporary fix has been applied to reduce the likelihood of blue-screen crashes WII BF Basics – Wii-specific controls for Infantry Please see the end of this document for control details. BF Basics – Wii-specific controls for Driving Please see the end of this document for control details. Story Cutscenes implemented (in line with main SKUs) Art - Environments converted: Death Star (Tributary Beam) Old Imperial Shipyard Droid Control Ship CIS Banking Frigate Acclamator II Interdictor Nebulon B PC Net test Coruscant Conquest, Heros & Villains Stage (PC only) Heroes & Villains Darth Vader Mace Windu Jango Fett Princess Leia Princess Leia (Post Episode VI) Lando Calrissian Zam Wessel Droideka IG88 Rep. Clone Skytrooper Palpatine Darth Sidious / Emperor Darth Tyrannus / Count Dooku Darth Maul Chewbacca Tarrful Kota (blind) General Grievous Lobot Sith Witch 1 Aayla Secura Anakin (ep3) Yoda Han Solo (new head) Young Obi-Wan Old Obi-Wan* X1 (Act 1) X1 (Act 2) X1 (Act 3) X2 (Act 1) X2 (Act 2) X2 (Act 3) Luke Skywalker (Episode VI) Luke Skywalker (Pilot) Shara Falon Grey (Act 2) Ferroda Wedge Tortured Imperial Officer Ryder (Zev) Durge Padme (Episode II) Boba Fett – NEW Asajj Ventress – NEW Imperials Imp. Officer Imp. Stormtrooper Imp. Scout trooper Imp. Dark Trooper Imp. Shock Trooper Imp. Snow Trooper Imp. Pilot (Engineer) Imp. Guard Imp. Remnant (Alt. Stormtrooper) #1 – NEW Imp. Remnant (Alt. Stormtrooper) #2 – NEW Imp. Remnant (Alt. Stormtrooper) #3 – NEW Rebels Rebel Marksman Rebel Soldier Rebel Soldier (Hoth) New Republic Soldier (Alt Rebel) Rebel Wookiee Warrior #1 Rebel Wookiee Warrior #2 Rebel Wookiee Warrior #3 Rebel Vanguard Republic Rep. Clone Commander Rep. Clone Trooper Clone Sharpshooter Rep. Clone Jet Trooper (engineer) Rep. Clone Heavy Trooper CIS MagnaGuard Battle Droid Super Battle Droid Assassin Droid Pilot Droid Droids C-3PO R2-D2 Medical Droid Ammo / power droid Imperial Probe Droid Beasts / Humanoids Rancor Ewok Ewok Variant #1 Ewok Variant #2 Ewok Variant #3 Militiamen of Dantooine #1 Militiamen of Dantooine #2 Militiamen of Dantooine #3 Gungan Tauntaun Jawa Kaminoan Dathomir Rebel #1 Dathomir Rebel #2 Tusken Raider Spoiled Clone Stormtrooper Spoiled Clone Wookiee Desolation Station Slave #1 Desolation Station Slave #2 Desolation Station Slave #3 Ugnaught – NEW Space Vehicles Millenium Falcon Imp. TIE Interceptor Reb. X-Wing Sith Infiltrator Rep. Gunship (LAAT) CIS Gunship CIS Droid Starfighter Rebel V-Wing Rebel A-Wing Rebel Y-Wing Rep. Starfighter Rep. Jedi Starfighter Rep. ARC-170 CIS Tri-fighter Imperial shuttle CIS Landing ship CIS Escape Pod Imp. Escape Pod Imp. Tie Fighter Imp. Slave 1 CIS Strike Bomber Tie Bomber Rebel Dropship Ground Vehicles CIS Hailfire droid CIS AAT Rep. Clone Hovertank Snail Tank AAC-3 Sith Speeder Imp. Speeder Bike CIS STAP Rep. BARC Speeder Rep. AT-RT Imp. AT-ST ATTE HTT T47 Snowspeeder Spider Droid Reb Medium Transport Imp. AT-AT Theta AT-AT Barge CIS MTT Combat Landspeeder AT-XR T5-B – NEW Rep. IFT – NEW Imp. IFT – NEW Weapons CIS Electrostaff Rep. Vibrolance (Power Lance) Reb. Reinforced Combat Staff Imp. Force Pike Rep. DC-15 Blaster Imp. E11 Blaster Rifle CIS E-5 Blaster Rifle Reb DH-17 Blaster Rifle E-3 Blaster Rifle Rep. Minigun* Reb. Minigun Imp. Minigun Westar-34 Blaster Han Solo’s Blaster Reb E17d Sniper Rifle Rep. DC15x Sniper Rifle Imp. Modified BlasTech E-11s Sniper Rifle Zam Wessel Sniper rifle CIS Sniper Rifle Rep. DC17 Pistol Rep. Disruptor Pistol CIS Disruptor Pistol Reb. Disruptor Pistol Imp. Disruptor Pistol Imp. BlasTech SE-14r Blaster Pistol Zam Wessel Pistol Rep. Shotgun Reb. Shotgun Imp. Blast Cannon CIS Shotgun Rep. Grenade Launcher CIS Sonic Charge Launcher Reb Sonic Charge Launcher Imp Sonic Charge Launcher Rep. Rocket Launcher Reb HH15 Rocket Launcher Imp. MiniMag PTL Rocket Launcher Rep. Sorosuub Fusion Cutter* CIS Arc Cutter Reb. Arc Cutter Imp. Art Cutter Rep. Fusion Cutter Rep. Thermal Detonator Barium Core Thermal Det Merrson Thermal Det Rep. Det Pack Rep. Mine (HX2) Golan Arms KE-6b Mine 3HX3 Mine Chewbacca’s weapon* Sith Witch Lightsaber Kota Lightsaber X1 Lightsaber X2 Lightsaber Falon Grey Lightsaber Ferroda Lightsaber Dantooine Militiamen Rifle Jawas Princess Leia (Ep. IV)* Anakin Lightsaber Yoda Lightsaber Obi-Wan Kenobi Lightsaber Mace Windu Lightsaber Grievous Lightsaber* Aayla Secura Lightsaber Count Dooku Lightsaber* Darth Vader Lightsaber Darth Sidious / Emperor Lightsaber Asajj Ventress Lightsaber Luke Skywalker Lightsaber Darth Maul Lightsaber Tarrful Weapon* A280 Blaster Rifle* Props Laser Beam Turret Concussion Cannon Turret Generic Anti-Air Turret* Generic Anti-Infantry Turret Note: Items marked with a * may have issues displaying in the Stage. Known Issues: PLAYSTATION 3 Lightmaps are too big to fit into the video memory at the moment. We’ve replaced the high quality lightmaps with the medium quality ones until the problem is addressed. This may lead to some graphical degradation. Restarting levels is unreliable It is likely that maps played in the Galactic Conquest mode will crash. GQ does work, but if some level is being played and not working in GQ it will most likely work better in instant action. Some campaign levels may contain repeatable crash bugs. Split screen on does not work properly - it tries to do 3 way split screen for two players. However, if you try to play single player with 2 controllers plugged in you get split screen which works exactly as you would expect if you had chosen split screen with two players. Single player, Tatooine, Hunt. This works with Clone Era selected but will crash if Galactic Civil War is selected. If future only one era will be available. XBOX 360 In Tatooine Training when doing space ship maneuvers objective tends to be unstable. Shadows in splitscreen are broken Cutscenes are missing characters Random white polys on the screen – this may be related to a specific laser beam shader Tatooine and Cato lightmaps are very large filesizes and we’ve had to temporarily use a lower texture level on both of these. Graphical degradation is noticeable Clone Era, Medium Conquest match on Desolation Station is unstable and has a good chance of crashing. WII Render data is now streamed from NAND. This is very quick but you might notice objects being missing for a couple of frames. Some occasional glitching in rendered geometry Audio occasionally causes a DVD error that stops textures streaming in (and possibly other streams) Some optimisations are turned off to get a stable build so the frame rate is lower than the past milestone Foliage appears on every level Some cut scenes have low frame rates due to the number of simultaneous animation streams being greater than 3 causing synchronous loads every frame. Profiling save is disabled Doors have their physics disabled as they were blocking progress even when open PC Detailed throughout these release notes. Optimisations / Fixes / General Commits Completed: Levels General Fixed open doors appearing closed under certain single player and network circumstances. Tweaked slopes handling. Enhanced normal map lighting. Normal map lighting is now on by default. Fixed return to Battlefront: does a U Turn and reverts to old system if the player isn't returned or if ship can't do maneuvers. Updated Kota Vahs talking head to use the new cut scene model. Fix for IG-88 in Conquest. Removed Cato Neimoidia from Galactic Conquest. Removed Coruscant from Galactic Conquest. Players can now return to the galaxy map after completing a planet. Fix for some hunt victims not showing animations due to level of detail. Now no 'lodding' is occurring at all, which will need to be sorted, but at least they animate. Cato Neimoidia Fixed problem where a ship wasn't in correct physics state when being told to follow scripted spline. Munificent Doesn't show non-damaged panels. Hoth Changed the way fake rolls are filtered. Changed sensitivity for Republic Starfighter. Added death triggers to frigates. Fixed 16 player spawner bugs. Added echo base doors and links. Corrected sun direction. Improvements to Conquest. Bespin Fixed civil war era vehicle and republic frigate vehicle spawners. Yavin Fixed vehicle spawners. Corrected sun direction. Added Deathstar debris in Freeplay. Deathstar Added Talking Heads. Invisible Hand Added Reactor and Shield props and Talking Heads. Fixed damage mesh showing up on undamaged CIS Cruiser hangar bay. Dathomir Fixed 'start in space' bug. Fixed doors not opening properly. Coruscant Fixed leaving play area trigger - death triggers added to reactor areas. Dantooine Fixed frigate control point team ownership. (for all 4 frigates). Fixed frigate control point location. (for all 4 frigates) Fixed frigate spawn locations. (for all 4 frigates). Fixed ship turret team ownership. (for all 4 frigates). Fixed ship turret locations. (for all 4 frigates) Fixed space to ground console ownership. (for all 4 frigates) Fixed space to ground cannon console location. (for all 4 frigates) Fixed space to ground cannon fire position. (for all 4 frigates) Fixed reactor, reactor shields, and reactor consoles. (for all 4 frigates) Fixed reactor console ownership. (for all 4 frigates) Extended ground 'out of area' bounds to include distant farm. Made minor tweaks to game eras and settings. Campaign General Fixed code to allow cutscenes to play properly whilst driving vehicles, and fixed hiding/showing of props during and after cutscenes. Fixed a crash with the points of interest that occasionally occurred with ships in story mode due to them not having valid drivers. Hoth Toned down camera shakes. Yavin Fixed hangar doors. Reduced the health of the shield generator. Fixed dying when you come out of the hangar, by increasing X-wing health. Fixed objective markers in the Deathstar debris being underground. Fixed the tanks being embedded in the ground. Bespin Created less TIEs at the start of the mission to make it easier. Tatooine Training Fixed seat position issue. Fixed props spawning inside the background. Tatooine Improved reliability of Objective 4: 'Shoot Landing Ships'. Dathomir Fixed bugs in Shipyard and base entry. Fixed base defense turret bug. Fixed bug where Shara died. Dantooine Fixed bad guys being bad, good guys being good. Fixed reactor shield bug. Heroes/Villains Implemented correct force powers for Heroes and Villains. Changed Hero and Villain allocations as per the new document. Removed health bars for heroes (still pending code for dealing with hero vehicles). Fixed IG-88 not being classed as a secondary hero. Scaled damage inflicted by Jedi down a bit. Fixed General Grievous: Added support for a jedi with no force powers. Added a check to make sure that a Jedi has force powers before attempting to display it's force power icon. General Grievous can only do a normal double jump instead of a force jump. Added a jump limit to stop jedi from being able to fly. Animations Re-enabled Autoturns. Added viper trails: blue for friends, red for foes. Fix to animations not playing when getting on and off fixed guns. Fixed animation crash on load. It will now assert and run without the vehicle animations. Added an assert to prevent a crash related to using force stun. Weapons and Turrets Changed gun and muzzle flash colours as per Lucas Arts documents ( Droideka, Rebel-A280-BR, Super Battledroid) Changed gun positions based on altered first person field of view. Fixed remote guns: camera and sentry auto target. New gun component flag to control gun fading in/out. Fixed crash related to harpoon. Added guns to jawas. Fixed animation on Tarfull's first person blaster. Fixed lightsaber rendering. Fixed being able to activate the anti vehicle turret. Fixed Ugnaught weapon load out. Fixed a bug with turrets y-rotation. Allow turrets to turn immediately when changing direction Fixed some of the fixed guns aiming too high. Changed the Homing Rocket Logic. Added sniper rifle effects, fixed their damage. Fixed lightsaber rendering. (it is inside the hand correctly now) Added particles to glowsticks. Fixed a problem that stopped you from being able to exit a remote turret unless your vehicle is in a reasonable state. Implemented Proximity Mines. They will activate when a hostile player or vehicles comes into range and into line of sight. Altered damage for disruptor pistol. Fixed the Acclamator guns from stopping to fire after a short while. Fixed objective-turrets getting destroyed causing a crash. Vehicles/Flying Vehicles Fixed a bug where ships wouldn't respect the maximum landing height. Stopped ships in hover-before-takeoff mode taking off at the smallest tap of the stick. Toned down the amount of takeoff/landing tilt. Fixed instances where the landing or bail prompt will display but not allow you to land or vice versa. Fixed being able to land up-side down. Fixed instances where you could press the land button and the landing animation would play, but it would immediately fail and you wouldn't land. Fixed escape pods not starting. Disabled landing tilt on transport ships, so it doesn't enter the pick-up-passengers state at an angle. Added auto-bail-out-on-failed-landing. Fixed the landing and take off ship cushioning angles being used the wrong way round. Fixed vehicle guns not working for 180 degree movement. Enabled 180 degree movement on Cruiser remote guns. Adjusted flying vehicle handling. Added different stages of damage appearance for flying vehicles. Added the possibility to fire forwards while doing an evasive move. Added failsafe to avoid damage when velocity changes are not due to collisions. Changed the handling of speeder bikes on flat surfaces to include variable turn acceleration, faster turn rates at speed to at rest, sharper cornering. Changed the acceleration values irrespective of mass to fix the tanks now being sluggish. Fixed the vehicle problems with slopes is still in progress. Fixed speeder bikes and hover tanks not hugging the ground as well as they used to on angled surfaces. Fixed an intermittent crash with ships being removed from the world before processing their zero health damage message meaning passengers spaces are not freed. Player Tweaked the player jetpack height so the player doesn't die upon landing. Now you still suffer damage but if you're jetpacking over an area of a similar height you won't die. If you press the roll button in midair you will roll upon landing. Fixed the player position prediction so it now works with the center of the prop. It made remotes aim at their targets feet. Increased the jump height of the standard soldier class and the run speed of the melee class. Changed the movement code to handle rotating past the vertical. pitch input inverted if we go past vertical. Altered the Super Battle Droid rank unlocks. Adjusted the overhealth decrease rate of the player. Fixed health recharge rate. Fixed lance trooper which was disappearing. Bug Fix: Wasn't detecting a player finishing a roll properly, which made controls immediately after a roll very sluggish for melee characters. GUI/Camera/Menu/HUD Added a bailout prompt to the HUD. Fixed level selection setup file to conform to the required format. Fixed Scrollbar in the instant action menu, this should prevent disappearance of some options. Removed Kashyyyk Hunt from level select. Removed Endor Assault. Fixed the bail out prompt not disappearing under some circumstances. Added code to prepare for the saber lock effects. These will be used to illustrate whether a saber lock is Jedi Vs Jedi, Jedi Vs Melee or Melee vs Melee. Changed the prompts for the flying vehicles so that the player will be prompted to "lock on", instead of having the "select target/cycle target. Added prompts for the remotes, for lock on (if applicable), fire, switch position (if applicable), and exit. Changed the prompt for vehicle not having a driver to appear as a message rather than a prompt Added a health display to the hud for remotes, similar to how the health display works for vehicles. Made sure the point of interest icon will not display for players when they are in a vehicle, and will only appear for vehicles when they are the prop designated to have additional info displayed about them. Stopped the command post point of interest icons from flashing when the command post is being captured. Disabled the point of interest icon in story mode for npcs Fixed inability to look up and down when using a melee weapon. Changed the points of interest so that players and npcs display the player name from the menu. Vehicles will display the icon corresponding to the player/npc inside them Removed the flag from the capital ship which was making it draw whenever it was on screen. Fixed the player prop so that it will serialise in its rank correctly when it spawns in. It is still possible to be demoted by killing team mates, and this needs to change so that they profile will store an explicit rank, rather than calculating it from the number of star points. This needs to be fixed at a later date. Added delayed zooming and dynamic zooming based on target distance. Prevented the point of interest of getting a wrong image for a vehicle when it doesn't have a valid driver. Changed the rear view camera so it now lerps, it also fades out the reticule and lets your fire forwards. Flying vehicle camera doesn't lerp while paused. Added health, stamina and hero timer effects. Added zoom values for remote guns. Removed the character icons for the points of interest. Tweaked player run camera: blur on player sprint camera, less vertical bob on player camera. Fixed blur on player camera when in a vehicle. Revamped spawn map with new logic and textures. (Note: Only Tatooine and Coruscant currently have the correct ground map.) Fixed (probably) several crashes that had to do with trying to call HUD functionality for dead players. (could not reproduce bugs) Changed to allow realtime overrides of flying vehicle camera values. Fixed small issues with killed messages. Fixed the "There is no driver" string showing the wrong button prompt. Fixed the player health display for players and npcs so that it depletes properly. Fixed the rendering of the live command post feed. Fixed the no driver prompt. It now is standard instead of permanent as it doesn't check to see if a driver has got in. Made animated walking vehicle cameras turn more smoothly. Fixed the camera being too high when playing as Yoda, also scaled it up a bit. Front-end: Adjusted default values for AI numbers and star point value. Sound Added turret sounds Fixed numerous radio chatter soundmaps Added ambiance for Dathomir Wii pointer controlled vehicle turrets play sound through remote speaker. Network/Splitscreen Projectiles now do 'owner side' collision with the owner being the person who created it. No collisions if another host owns the projectile. Added hud images to the client props so that the point of interest icons will display correctly for players and npcs in network games. Server will now verify if a player can join a team or not whilst on the faction select screen. Team icons will now also be disabled if there are currently too many players on that team. Fixed weapon unlocks over the network. Fixed server team selection validation. Send explosion damage over the network. Fixed bug in health shader that was breaking split screen views. Fixed dedicated server crashing trying to render fonts. Fixed for 'min' in the bf game mode component, will now only enable/disable team buttons if in a network game. AI leaving will no longer effect the balance of players on a team. Fixed a problem where a player dies as a stun grenade goes off next to him. Controls Fixed controller not working for 360. First pass of PC controls. Added first pass code for mouse gesture recognition on PC. Switched around the roll, switch weapon, and use buttons to allow evasive moves to be done with L1 instead of circle. Fixed the TAB not working with the PC control scheme. Fixed the vehicle bail not working with the PC control scheme. Invert look being toggled on/off not affecting the melee weapon joystick/mouse gestures. A weapon fire mapping, forcing the right trigger to be fully released before another swing can take place (using the right trigger). Added the ability to ignite/un-ignite the lightsaber (D-pad down). Wii virtual keyboard fix. Battlefront Basics Wii Jedi control tweaks. Added skip cutscene to controls for Wii Fixed bugs with ID / Release notes Fixed Super Battledroids killing themselves upon firing rockets (Bug ID 953) Fixed crash (Bug ID 1794) Fixed a bug when weapons are destroyed the current weapon template is nulled so that if the same gun is then selected it will perform the switch. (Bug ID 519 & 823). Increased character capsule stand and crouch heights to more closely resemble character model heights and prevent its head going through the ceiling.(physics) Updated animtree, animmap, and gun state templates for the droideka character, fixes inability to turn (Bug ID 361). Prevented character crouch to stand change when there's not enough room for it.(Bug ID 1619) Added a few asserts and some fallback code. (Bug ID 738) Flying AI now don't target other AI in ships unless the physics components says they are 'flying'. This stops AI flying into gas platforms etc.. when they targets is waiting for their leader to take off. (Bug ID 1801) Player can now change weapon without losing the zoom.(Bug ID 293) Fixed bug where overhealth filter showed red artifacts.(Bug ID 2097) Stop crash on instant action game mode. Fixed gold version roll issue (Bug ID 1847 & 2028) Fixed black marks appearing on background. (Bug 1124) Fix for crash. (Bug ID 1597 & 1599) RELEASENOTES: This will stop the crash occurring but may cause multiple hud messages to appear. Shifted the region for turrets to the left if the turret is attached to a vehicle so that the turret health is drawn next to the vehicle health instead of on top of it.(Bug ID 2020) Console Specific Fixed special maneuvers and additions for Wii. Added Wii specific reticule info for additional weapons. Disabled lightning effects on consoles since it's using too much memory. Ob streaming improvements for Wii + texture streaming bug fix when skinned meshes have low-res textures. AI Build Updated NPC guiding the player based on DOFs Fixed problem so that transports don't fire primary weapons when doing strafing runs. Added check to ensure that snow speeders aren't firing secondary weapons. When flying vehicles are choosing strafing splines they now choose ones which are closest to opponents characters. Strafing AI remotes now try and target props instead of just randomly firing. Added AI jet pack control. Changed flying vehicle combat. Evasive maneuvers break lock ons, homing missiles continue in a straight line after lock on is broken for a certain amount of time, then explodes. Stopped 'other' flying vehicles from being able to join squadrons to e.g. exclude landing ships. Stopped flying AI from targeting escape pods. Stopped remote turrets from targeting escape pods Added rule: only apply damage to vehicles changing velocity if the change is negative. Stopped flying escape pods from killing themselves when accelerating. Fixed the auto-landing, which would make the flying AI land at the wrong spot. Disabled “cancel auto-land” code as this is not currently required Made remote props only target props which are 'Attackable'. Fixed not kill props if invincible issue. Fixed AI not dying properly when in one off animation. Added code to specify aiming state of AI. Added AI fire on snowspeeder grapple. Fixed movement and aiming positions. Added take cover objective for squads (AI). Added rule: don't let squads target ships! Optimisations Planned: April’s work will primarily focus on bug fixing. Optimisations are likely to come out of this but at the time of writing this is impossible to give detailed information on Revised Controls (MS23) Note: The controls have changed since the last milestone: PC Control Scheme (Default) Forward W Back S Strafe Left A Strafe Right D Reload / Activate E Crouch X Block (Jedi / Melee only) C Jump (Take off / Land) SPACE Melee Q Lock-on LEFT CTRL Sprint LEFT SHIFT Primary Fire MOUSE 1 Secondary Fire MOUSE 2 Switch Primary / Switch Position 1 Switch Secondary / Switch Position 2 Map / Scoreboard TAB Pause ESCAPE Accept Hero F1 Decline Hero F2 Change View V Chat (all players) T (feature not yet implemented) Team Chat (with same faction only) Y (feature not yet implemented) Xbox 360 & PS3 The details below represent the Xbox 360 controller. The PlayStation 3 control layout will be identical. Note: The PS3 SIXAXIS controls for flying are disabled by default. They can be enabled via the menu. Infantry controls: LT hold for lockon (with zoom) LB crouch, (+direction to roll) RT fire primary RB fire secondary, hold to throw further LS toggle sprint on/off - or stop pushing forwards (with LS not held) to auto-toggle off RS weapon melee X switch secondary Y tap for reload, hold to enter vehicle / turret / activate A jump B Switch primary D-pad up change camera D-pad left accept hero The major modifications are the primary weapon switch, the vehicle entry and the roll. Melee / Jedi (when melee weapon equipped): As infantry, but LB if not near activatable object / vehicle, block using melee weapon LT + RS direction Specific attack D-Pad down Toggle lightsaber on / off Vehicle controls: LT lockon RT fire primary RB fire secondary Y tap to exit B switch seats D-pad up change camera D-pad left accept hero D-pad down rear view Ship controls: LT lockon LB special move (+direction on left stick) RT primary weapon RB secondary weapon B Switch seats X bail Y tap to land and exit (when flying or hovering) D-Pad up change camera D-Pad down rear view (in vehicles) D-Pad left accept hero Note: The control revision has affected the FLY cheat controls slightly: RB Ascend RT Descend Wii controls Note: The controls have been revised since the previous milestone. Debug controls are mapped to the 4th Gamecube controller, navigated with the + pad and brought up with Start/X. A is select and B is back. The controls menu now includes separate sensitivity for X and Y axes (through experimentation it has be found it is best to use a lower sensitivity on the Y axis, and maximum Y sensitivity may be reduced for this reason) and the ability to resize the elliptical dead zone. There is also a toggle to switch the functions of the A and B buttons (this document assumes the toggle to be disabled). Pause Plus Common walking: Forward/Backward Analogue Up/Down Strafe Left/Right Analogue Left/Right Turn Left/Right Pointer Left/Right Look Up/Down Pointer Up/Down Look N/A Jump A (Quick press and release) Sprint A (Hold) Crouch/Stand Minus Use D-pad down Roll left Left on analog + tilt nunchuck left Roll right Right on analog + tilt nunchuck right Roll forward Forward on analog + flick nunchuck forward Roll back Back on analog + flick nunchuck back Infantry: Lock-on target under cursor Z (Press and Hold) Throw grenade Hold C and perform throwing motion with nunchuck Drop item/turret Hold C and perform left flicking motion with nunchuck Cycle primary weapon D-pad right Cycle secondary weapon D-pad left Reload D-pad down Zoom Z Melee Swipe wiimote left Jedi: Swing Lightsaber B Swing Left Z + swipe wiimote left Swing Right Z + swipe wiimote right Swing Overhead Z + swipe wiimote down Clockwise spin Z + flick nunchuck left Counter-clockwise spin Z + flick nunchuck right Force power mode Hold C Push/Throw Sabre Hold controllers vertically and push Pull Hold controllers vertically and pull Lightening Hold controllers horizontally and raise Repulse Hold controllers horizontally and lower Choke Hold B, move controllers to vertical Lock Target Press and hold Z Block Z+B+Hold wiimote on its left side Saber on/off D-pad down Note: B actually just blocks swipe motions when Z is also held, preventing accidental left swipes when meaning to block. Flying: Turn Pointer Aim Pointer Fire Primary B Fire Secondary A Motion Toggle C Execute Evasive Motion Toggle+ Move nunchuck L/R Execute Corkscrew Motion Toggle+ Move nunchuck U/D Land D-pad Down Change seat 1 Accelerate/ Decelerate Analogue up/down Roll (absolute) Wiimote rotation Target (with turn assist) Press and hold Z Vehicle: Move forward/back Analog U/D Turn left/right Pointer L/R Move left/right Analog L/R Aim Pointer Exit Vehicle D-pad Down Change seat 1 Fire B Lock Target Press and hold Z Turret: Aim Pointer (drag turret in direction) Fire B Ion Cannon: Exit D-pad Down Fire B Charge Fire A |-|Milestone Feedback= Because of Wikia limitations, we can not recreate Excel documents. Click here to go to the Google Sheets version. |-|DS2 Art Feedback= Distressing_and_fog.jpg door texture.jpg doors not recieving light.jpg floor grates.jpg greater sense of depth.jpg lightng anomoly.jpg lines on the fllor.jpg low res decals.jpg turbo cannon lighting.jpg |-|Des.Station Art Feedback= Milestone 23 - Phase 3 3des.png 4des.png 5des.png 6des.png 7des.png 8ds.png 9ds.png 10ds.png 11ds.png 12ds.png 13ds.png 14ds.png Category:I&T - Milestones